1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement detection sensor and a movement detection device which are used while being fixed to a detection subject such as a piece of furniture, a work of art, a box for valuable articles, a vending machine or automated teller machine, an animal, or a human body, and thus detect movement and stillness in the detection subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accelerometers and seismographs are known as devices for detecting the movement or motion of a detection subject.
These are used to detect the attitude of an airplane or vibration of the surface of the ground, and are comparatively large devices with a high level of measurement precision.
On the other hand, theft prevention sensors which detect a carrying-away of a portable safe or the like are also known, and such sensors detect movement in the detection subject by detecting the change in the relative positional relationship between the detection subject to which the sensor is fixed and a shelf board, wall surface or the like which supports the detection subject, for example.
However, the following problems exist in the technology described above.
That is, devices such as accelerometers and seismographs have complicated configurations and are therefore expensive. Moreover, attachment of the devices to the detection subject is not easy.
Conventional theft prevention sensors detect movement in the detection subject by detecting the relative positional relationship of the detection subject and another object such as a shelf board or wall surface, and hence a problem arises in that detection cannot be performed if errors are made in the attachment position or attachment method of the sensor. Another problem lies in the fact that such sensors cannot be used for detection subjects which are in constant motion or frequently altered in attitude.